


you are the sun to my moon, maybe we orbit forever together (in the same universe)

by tomlinsmiles



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry falls a lot, Hospitals, I know nothing about pregnant stuff so excuse my ignorance if I get shit wrong, Inaccurate medical stuff, M/M, Mild Angst, Protective!Louis, Top Louis, Zayn is mentioned but he's not in this, but nothing too bad happens, helpful!Niall, helpful!liam, injuries, just a simple fic, nor is Danielle or Perrie, pregnant!Harry, they're all extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsmiles/pseuds/tomlinsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Harry is a clumsy pregnant oaf and Louis has a thing for boys with green eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has now been betaed by @innocentsecrets so big thanks to her! :D This will continue on as a short story and updates should happen Thursday's. I think this will have at least....5 or 6 chapters? I'm starting out small unless I get more idea's and decide to write more. Enjoy! :)

Harry was late.

He had a doctor’s appointment twenty minutes ago to determine the sex of his baby (yes his, because he was one of the few males on the planet who could get pregnant, and he decided to use a sperm donor because for some god-awful reason he thought he could do this by himself), and his alarm went off two goddamn hours late.  
There was a snowstorm outside, which caused his power to blow out; therefore, his phone went without a charger during the night, and when the power went on in the early morning it didn’t charge his phone right away. It was extremely dangerous for him to be out and about alone and sixteen weeks pregnant (he really should’ve called Niall to come with him but he’s too stubborn). But fuck logic because he was excited to find out the sex of his future child.  
That’s how he ends up on a train to the local doctor’s office – running to make it to his appointment on time. If Harry wasn’t feeling so rushed or out of his element he would’ve realized right away that running while it’s icy outside after a snowstorm was a bad, idea, chaotic even. Pregnant or not.

But pregnant people have their common sense kicked right out the door during the first stage of pregnancy, especially when it’s their first actual kid. So give him a break, okay? He’s fucking excited. 

He’s always wanted kids, ever since he was a little boy. He found out at sixteen he could get pregnant. His mum hid it from him so he could feel normal growing up, but once he started getting noticeably sexually active she sat him down and told him about his ability to become pregnant. He had to be extra careful and always use a condom if he ever had sex. (He still hadn’t, choosing a sperm donor for his pregnancy). He was ecstatic and started saving up right away for college so he could provide a baby with a good life. And here he was at 22 years old, pregnant, single, earning a decent wage, and in a nice two-story house full of waiting baby things.  
Harry made his way down the street at a fast jog towards the doctor’s office just a few blocks down. He was almost there, and he would have a few minutes to spare to get signed in and find out the gender of his child. He made sure to send a quick text to his mum and Niall because they wanted to be the first to know.  
Just as Harry was about to turn a sharp corner, his foot caught on a sliver of ice and before he knew it he was lying on his back, staring dazedly up at the cloudy, grey sky. He didn’t register any pain until he felt a sticky substance dripping down the back of his scalp, then there was complete darkness.

(***)

Louis was bored. He had just finished his morning shift at his best friend, Liam’s, tattoo shop, and was wandering about London aimlessly, looking at the shops for something to spike his interest. It was cold outside, the new year brought in snow and cloudy skies. It wasn’t very busy, everybody was probably at work or college at this hour, so he had the streets to himself.

He had another shift at the local pub, Marnie’s, at five so he decided to browse London during the daytime, rather than his usual nightly routes with his shifty group of friends (as Liam liked to call them).

It wasn’t as if they were bad, it was just they had a different…lifestyle. At least, Oli and Calvin did (they hit women up every chance they could and always had weed on them), but the others weren’t so bad. His friend Danielle was lovely and Perrie, Ashton, and Zayn were pretty friendly people… in the afternoon. Zayn was a shit before noon, and Ashton spent his mornings high.

Liam just kept his distance from them, and hung out with mostly Zayn or his other friend Niall.

Louis sighed and checked his phone for any surprise texts, but there were only ones from his younger sister Lottie and his mum, asking him how he was doing and if he was up to spending the weekend in Doncaster any time soon.

At eighteen Louis left home to find adventure. Living in a small town all his life with a house full of screaming babies and teenagers was not his cup of tea, and then there was his mum’s love life drama. His step-dad had divorced Jay because “he couldn’t handle having so many kids and he didn’t sign up for this blah blah blah.”   
Then and new guy named Dan Deakin showed up. Dan was…okay. He dated his mum for six months, knocked her up with twins, and then married her. Louis would never call him his dad, but he was a close friend. He was looking forward to meeting the twins because his mum was having a boy. It’s not that he didn’t love his sisters or anything, because he did, they were just monsters sometimes so it was nice that he wasn’t going to be the only boy in the house anymore besides Dan.

Louis sent his mum a text with a date when he was coming in and continued his way down the street where a few shops were open but nothing interested him. He usually went to the mall for his clothes, or the little Adidas shop on Main Street. He didn’t go near the posh area because god knows he can’t afford that.

He was about to turn the corner when he saw a lone figure, or more of a black, pudgy, lump, lying in the middle of the street. He wasn’t really sure what it was because half was sticking out of an alley, and the other half was twisted in a way that was impossible to decipher. Naturally, Louis’ curiosity got the better of him.  
Louis slowly walked closer to the lump and his eyes widened in shock and horror. It was a...body?!

Sucking in a deep breath of air, Louis made his decision and hurried over to the limp form and kneeled next to it. Up close it was obvious it was a young boy, but his face was twisted to the side and there was a dark stain on the pavement that seemed to be leaking out of the boy’s head.  
Fuck. It seemed like the lad had slipped on some ice and cut his head open. Hesitating, Louis pressed his fingers delicately to the boy’s neck and sighed a breath of relief when he found a pulse. It was beating fairly quickly, obviously not good.

Pulling out his phone, Louis dialed 999 and asked for an ambulance, making sure to give them the right street name and the woman on the line said one would be fifteen minutes and to make sure the injured boy had his body turned on his side in case he had a concussion and threw up.

Louis did as he was told and slowly shifted the boy so that he was laying on his side and held his head in his lap. A brisk wind blew by and the boy’s surprisingly long, wavy hair blew out of his face and Louis let out a small gasp when he got a look at the stranger. The boy was inhumanly beautiful, with sharp features in an almost fragile sort of way.

He had a long, straight nose that was red from the cold and his plump, ruby red lips were dry from the winter air. His jawline was sharp and defined, and long eyelashes framed delicate cheekbones. His eyebrows were straight yet furrowed slightly, as if he knew he was in pain but couldn’t register it correctly.

Louis unconsciously reached out and brushed a loose curl out of the boy’s face and smiled lightly. He wondered what color the boy’s eyes were. They definitely weren’t brown or grey, he was too pretty for such a dull color. He seemed like he would have a hazel or a greenish-blue eye color. Louis hoped they were green, he always liked men with green eyes.

The sound of sirens made Louis look up and he let out a huff when he saw the ambulance tearing noisily down the street. Feeling protective, he almost covered the boy’s ears to block out the obnoxious sound, but then he realized that he was unconscious and probably couldn’t hear anything.

When the ambulance parked in front of him two men and a woman rushed out with a stretcher and carefully took the boy from his lap and the woman turned to him.  
“Would you like to come with or leave?” She asked quickly, and before Louis knew what he was doing he found himself nodding as the woman pushed him into the ambulance. The drive was quick, and the paramedics found the injury that caused the boy to bleed. There was an inch long cut on the back of his head that they quickly patched up, and they put an IV in to dull the pain when he woke up.  
As they were arriving they found a phone on the boy and quickly discovered the boy’s name was Harry Styles and called his emergency contact (the boy’s mum, Anne, Louis thinks) to let her know of Harry’s condition.

Louis felt like he was in a trance when he said Harry’s name. It fit the boy perfectly and he wanted to know everything about him. He was intrigued and he only hoped that when the boy woke he would let Louis get to know him and become friends, preferably more.

They escorted Harry to the ER for x-rays and to check for any other injuries Louis sat in the waiting room impatiently and prepared himself for the worst.

(***)

If there was one thing he hated, it was waiting for and not knowing things. It had been about an hour and he needed to make sure the boy was okay. Suddenly, a woman with dark brunette hair and a boy around his age with bleached blonde hair had come running in asking for a Harry Styles.

The nurse told them that Mr. Styles was being treated and would be ready for visitors soon, but the woman was hysterical. She went on about someone being pregnant and that they had a doctor’s appointment to go to and all that. The boy who was with the woman, Anne it turned out, calmly explained the situation the nurse at the desk. She stared in shock and instantly called the doctor attending Harry to tell him of her discovery.  
Louis sat there in shock. The boy was pregnant?! But how? Unless he was one of those rare cases where men could somehow get pregnant? That seemed to be what was happening. He didn’t have a bump yet which meant he wasn’t far long so the baby would be okay, right? Harry didn’t seem too injured, but Louis knew (after witnessing three pregnancies with his mum) that falling while pregnant could be fatal to the carrier and the baby. That spiked his worry for the curly haired boy.  
He was confused as to why he was so concerned for a stranger, but his thoughts were interrupted when two figures blocked his vision. Startled, he looked up to see Anne and the blonde boy staring at him in awe before the woman suddenly ran forward and pulled Louis into a hug, sobbing and thanking him hysterically.  
Unsure of what to do, Louis wrapped his arms slowly around her and gave the boy an awkward look only to receive a shrug in return. The nurse behind the desk must’ve told Anne that he had helped out her son when he was distracted, he concluded when she suddenly pulled away to wipe at her bloodshot, hazel green eyes.

“I’m so sorry, about that. J-just thank you s-so much for saving my son. You don’t understand the dangers he could’ve possibly been in had he been left there. If there is anything you need, just give me or Niall here a call, okay? My name is Anne, by the way. Anne Twist.” Louis just stared on in bewilderment.

“You’re welcome, Mrs. Twist. I’m lucky I found him when I did because there was nobody on the street. And please, don’t feel the need to do me any favors I’m just happy to help out.” Louis insisted and suddenly Niall spoke up.

“Hey…do you know a Liam? Liam Payne? I’m sorry, it’s just there’s a picture of you in a photo with a bunch of other guys on one of his walls in his room and you just looked really familiar…” Louis looked at Niall and a connection formed. No way. The description fit, and he had an Irish accent like Liam said. Louis shook his head, bemused. What are the odds that the boy he saved was friends with Liam’s Niall? It sure was an odd coincidence. Too bad they couldn’t have met under different circumstances.  
“Yeah, my names Louis. Louis Tomlinson. I work with Liam at the tattoo shop down the road and I’ve known him since high school. Are you the Niall? The Niall he’s been obsessed with for the past three months?” Louis exclaimed, feeling a bit smug now that he finally met Niall. He was cute. Liam knows how to pick ‘em, that’s for sure.

“Err, yeah. My names Niall Horan. Um...He’s obsessed with me?” Niall asked, a blush spreading on his face and Louis smirked mischievously. This was going to be fun. He was going to tease Liam so much after this..

“You have no idea, my friend. He’s been talking about you nonstop for months, and I’m pretty sure he has a shrine of you somewhere on his phone.” Louis was exaggerating slightly but he wouldn’t be surprised if Liam did have pictures of Niall saved on his phone.

After their little exchange Louis, Niall, and Anne sat together and chatted for a bit while they waited for the doctor to walk in with news about Harry. Louis was still in shock over finding out the boy was pregnant but that wasn’t going to change anything for him. He still wanted to be friends with Harry, whether it would lead to a relationship or not. Well, after getting to know each other obviously. He wasn’t going to straight up ask the boy to be his boyfriend. Louis was the kind of guy to befriend his dates before asking the “B” question. It seemed like Anne and Niall approved of him as well so it looked like he had a shot.

About ten minutes later an older man with greying hair and nametag that read, Dr. Irving Azoff, walked in with a neutral look on his face.

“Harry Styles?”

"Yes, how is he?" Anne asked immediately, standing up with Niall and Louis a following suit.

"Well, Harry seems to be a bit bruised up after his fall and has stitches in the back of his head but other than that - he and the baby will be fine. We also did an ultrasound after we got his consent when he woke up and it seems that Mr. Styles is not only going to be having one child, but two. Congratulations Mrs. Twist, your son is having twins; a boy and a girl" Dr. Azoff announced with a warm smile on his face and Anne burst into tears again, this time a happy smile on her face.  
"Oh, that's wonderful! Are we allowed to see him? I'm sure Harry's thrilled! Oh, my baby is going to have two babies can you believe that, Niall?" Anne gushed and hugged Niall and Louis again. Dr. Azoff said Harry was allowed only twenty minutes per visitor and Anne went first with Niall right after her. Louis would go last obviously because he knew Harry the least.

(***)

Harry smiled tearfully when he saw his mum and Niall walk into the room. When he found out he was having twins instead of one baby he burst into tears of happiness and terror. Questions of whether he could afford to have two kids ran through his head, but also thoughts of joy that he would be having a boy and a girl. He always wanted a girl and now he had a boy as well to help protect her when he couldn't.

"Mum," Harry whimpered and opened his arms for a hug and she embraced him instantly. He felt overwhelmed at what was happening. The doctor told him he had to take it easy until he got his stitches out and his bruises were healed. He was supposed to take a week off and settle down for a bit until he fully recovered. Harry hoped Barbara, the owner of the bakery he worked at, would be okay with him gone. She was a sweet old lady and had a hard time lifting and reaching for things by herself. Harry was sure he could convince Niall to drop in every once in a while to make sure she was okay.

"Oh, are you okay, sweetie? You gave us all a scare!" Anne gushed and Harry wanted to roll his eyes but he understood her concern. Getting a call from the hospital about your pregnant, clumsy, son slipping and falling on ice and being unconscious is pretty scary. He'd probably have a heart attack if it was the other way around, or if it happened to Niall or his older sister, Gemma, who was in America studying design.

"Are you feeling okay, Haz?" Niall asked worriedly, eyeing the bandages wrapped around his head.

"I'm fine, guys . Just a little sore. When am I being discharged?" Harry asked and Anne told him as soon as he got dressed they could leave.

"Oh, and Harry! A sweet young man named Louis called an ambulance for you after you fell. He wants to meet you if that's alright?" Harry paused, the doctor did mention someone calling an ambulance for him. The guy probably just wanted to make sure he was okay before he left.

"Sure, can I get dressed first and then he can come in?"  
"Sure thing, love. We'll be back in a second, okay? Call nurse if you need anything." Anne told him before hurrying out of the room with Niall at her heels.  
Harry nodded and grabbed his pile of clothes Niall graciously brought from a nurse and headed into the bathroom attached in the room while Anne and Niall left to get the man, er, Louis.

After pulling his clothes on (slowly because his body was stiff as hell and his head was throbbing from the stitches and mild concussion), Harry entered his room and froze when he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen sitting on his bed. Shit. The man's hair was a beautiful chestnut color styled into a crafty little messy fringe, ending just before his arched eyebrows. His bone structure looked as if it were carved from the stone in the image of a greek god with his high cheekbones and strong jawline. Harry's favorite part though, were his eyelashes. They were long and delicate, fluttering along his cheeks perfectly and Harry swooned. This was the man who saved him?!

The older man suddenly looked up at him with startled, cerulean blue, eyes and Harry gaped at him. He was nervous. He hadn’t really talked to any guys other than Niall, his step-dad Robin, and once in a while his father Des. He didn't even know what to say. Was he just supposed to thank him and leave? No...Harry didn't want to leave such a magnificent creature.

"Um, hello? You're Harry, right?" A high-pitched, scratchy voice echoed in Harry's ears gracefully and Harry numbly nodded. The sound of his name coming out of Louis' mouth gave him butterflies. Where had this boy been all his life?  
"A-and, you're Louis?" Harry stuttered, entering further into the room, a little wobbly on his knees. Louis must've sensed his weakness, because he had stood up instantly, and hurried over steadying him by wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him slowly to his bed.

"There you go, love. Are you alright? I heard from your mum that you were...you were pregnant? Are all of you going to be fine?" Louis asked and Harry blanked for a minute before nodding, "Oh, yes! The doctor said I just had to take it easy for a while. Um...I'm having a boy and a girl." Harry added shyly and Louis smiled brightly, blinding Harry momentarily. Louis was the sun. Yes. Louis was the sun and Harry was his moon and he felt like he was orbiting around Louis slowly but surely. He wanted to be apart of Louis' universe.

"I heard! Congrats, by the way. I, uh, I have a shift at 5 at Marnie's Pub and I know this is probably far fetched and a bit cliché, but would you like to go out to and get some food with me? If you're up to it of course?" Louis asked, and Harry could tell he was anxious by the way his hands slightly shook and his eyes twitching slightly. Harry would say yes, how could he not? Louis was so endearing and he's only been the in room with him for ten minutes.

"Yes! I-I mean...sure. Is it alright if we stop by my flat though so I can shower and change?" Louis instantly nodded his head and Harry grinned, this beautiful boy was taking him out to eat and he wasn't bothered at all by him being pregnant. What more could Harry ask for?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed updates to Thursday only. Sorry for late notice! This is beta'd by the wonderful intensesecrets (who also pushed my procrastinating ass to write this so thank her or else you probably wouldn't have gotten an update for a while lol). Enjoy! Also, follow me on tumblr @lareology if you want to say hi and for updates or latest things going on in the fandom/with the boys.
> 
> Warning: There will be some sexual activity in this chapter but nothing major x

After Harry was released from the hospital, Anne dropped him and Louis off at his flat so he could shower and change. Once that was done Louis suggested that they go to the Mexican restaurant down the street from Harry's flat and Harry agreed, as he was craving of tacos with sour cream and salsa.

A nice waitress named Lucy set them at a corner booth, Harry ordered water to drink and Louis ordered a Pepsi. While waiting for their drinks Harry felt a bit awkward, not knowing what he should do. He hadn't been on a date for years. Was he supposed to ask Louis questions about his family or himself? It wasn't like his mum ever taught him what to do on a date, just what to do if he ever had sex. He was on his own, and he’d never felt more scared in his entire life. It was definitely worth it when he saw the fond look on Louis' face when he caught him staring.

"Going through an internal crisis there or do you have a rock in your shoe that's making you look pained, love?" Louis asked with a little smirk and Harry blanked before stuttering, trying to defend himself. "N-no! I just...I don't know...I-I've never been, uh...I don't know what to do." Harry admitted, feeling ashamed. He should've called Gemma while he was changing to ask for tips on what to do on your first real date, but he was so excited he forgot.

Louis' face softened and he reached over the table to grab Harry's hand and Harry let him, blushing softly when Louis tightened his grip. "Don't be embarrassed, darling. I haven't been on a proper date in years either so I know exactly how you feel. I was actually going to start babbling like my family just to fill in the silence but I'd honestly want to talk about you. What are you studying in school, Hazza?"

"Hazza?" Harry repeated, smiling at the nickname. Nobody has ever called him anything other than H or Harry. It was nice to hear something different.

Louis blushed this time. "Erm, yeah...is it okay if I call you that? It just kinda slipped out since Harry is a bit of a mouthful and all..." Louis babbled and Harry giggled, smiling widely, "As long as I can call you, Lou."

Louis smiled. "Deal."

After that Lucy came back with their drinks Louis ordered a couple tacos and Harry did the same along with a Caesar salad.

Harry talked about how he decided to drop out of college when he decided to have a baby, not wanting to have the burden of school, paying for college and rent, and the beginnings of a pregnancy on his hands.

Louis understood, agreeing with his reasons and added in that it would be tough since he was a single future-dad and all. Harry learned that Louis decided college wasn't for him when his best friend Liam introduced him to some tattoo guns and the rest was history. He loved designing tattoos more than doing them on a person, though. Not wanting the burden of accidentally messing up and getting sued by the customer. So, he designed the tattoos while Liam did them. It paid his rent well and he even sent the extra money from his second job home to his mum to help her out with the new set of twins on her hands.

Once they were finished eating Lucy came back with the bill and they argued for a good ten minutes on who was going to pay. They finally decided to let Louis pay it when Lucy politely asked who asked who on the date and Harry said Louis, so Lucy settled the argument by saying Louis should pay, earning a 'woop!' from Louis since he was going to pay anyway.

Afterwards Louis walked Harry back to his flat, holding hands the entire way talking about life goals and their families. Harry was thrilled to hear that Louis knew what it was like raising kids since he had helped raise four younger sisters. If he and Louis worked out then he wouldn't be alone when the twins were born. Sure, his mum and Gemma would help but now that Harry's getting to know Louis he almost wishes he had waited and had kids with Louis instead. But then again, he wouldn't of met Louis if it weren't for the twins. Harry absentmindedly rubbed his stomach at how true that thought was. If he wasn't pregnant and hadn't had to go to the doctor's appointment… would he have ever met Louis? He likes to secretly think fate would've gotten them together somehow. After this date he was sure Louis was going to be around for a while.

Later that night when Harry was in bed his phone buzzed on his nightstand.

From: Louis <3 :)

How about we go to dinner and see that new movie Joy next Friday ? 

 

Harry smiled so hard his cheeks began to ache. It was a good ache though because Louis fucking Tomlinson wants to go on another date! Without another thought, Harry instantly replied.

 

To: Louis <3 :)

Yes. Pick me up at 7. x

 

*

 

Friday's date went just as well as the first one. And so did the third, fourth and fifth one after that. It didn't take Harry long to fall in love with Louis (yes, love, he was fucking gone for this boy). The two just naturally clicked. Harry gushed about him to his mum and Niall whenever he got the chance and they were sick of hearing him talk about Louis after the third date. But they were undoubtedly happy for him. Happy that he finally found someone who understood him and cared about him.

Louis was supportive of his pregnancy as well. Whenever Harry had morning sickness Louis would come over and lay behind him, singing softly in his ear and rub his tummy until it settled down. He even helped him out with his cravings too. Louis told him if he ever needed anything all he had to do was send a call or text and he'd be there instantly with whatever he needed. It was pure heaven. Louis didn't even get weirded out by his...certain...cravings either.

Harry remembered sometime after the third date he had been craving nachos with chocolate ice cream and pickles (don't ask) and he was on the phone with Louis whining about it and a few minutes later there was a knock on his door and there was Louis with a bag of nachos from Taco Bell, a tub of ice cream and pickles from Tesco in his arms. That was when he knew Louis was the one. The one he wanted to be with and cherish every moment with him. So, that's why he was going to ask Louis to be his boyfriend tonight.

It was also going to be the first time they stayed over at each other's houses for more than a few hours and Harry was extra nervous. He already had dinner made and cooking in the oven (his famous lasagna with some garlic toast and salad) and Louis was on his way, late do to the snow storm blowing outside.

They were only supposed to get a few inches of snow but Harry prayed they wouldn't lose power. What rotten timing that would be, right?

Checking his watch, Harry realized Louis would be there any minute now so he decided to hurry up and get changed into some nice evening clothes. His bump was starting to show a bit (Louis loved touching it, he rubbed his belly constantly when they cuddled and Harry loved it) so he chose a loose pink button up with a pair of white skinny jeans. Louis told him he looked beautiful in pastel colors and constantly bought him new button ups to wear.

The doorbell rang and Harry quickly fixed his hair in front of the full-length mirror and hurried out to the foyer to get the door. He took a deep breath and yanked the front door opened and smiled widely when he saw Louis standing there bundled up in a black pea coat, white fuzzy mittens, boots, and a scarf wrapped around his neck with a small duffle bag on his slim shoulder.

"Louis! Come in before you freeze your bum off, just hang your coat up on the coat hanger and you can set your other belongings in my room. I have dinner almost ready so it should be done by the time you're finished settling in." Harry rushed out and hurried into the kitchen to make sure everything was set.

When he was lighting the candle sitting in the center of the table Harry jumped, yelping, when he felt a pair of cold hands wrap around his waist and he chuckled when a familiar face nuzzled into his neck.

"Careful, babe. I'm holding a lighter, don't want to set my flat on fire." Harry giggled and Louis kissed his temple, "Everything looks and smells delicious, sweetheart. I can't wait to dig in, I'm famished."

Once the timer went off, Harry served Louis and himself and they began eating. Louis kept letting out long, porn-worthy moans and commenting on how good of a cook Harry was. Each little sound he let out made Harry's pants get tighter and tighter, and he kept squirming in his seat. Great, of all of the times to get a boner, Harry gets one while in the middle of a date. That's just wonderful.

Attempting to hide it with his napkin, Harry accidentally missed his mouth and red sauce fell down his chin. Yelping in surprise, Harry grabbed his napkin without thinking and wiped the hot, sticky sauce off. Louis jumped up to help but froze when he glanced down at the younger man’s lap and noticed a bulge in his pants, causing the older man to smirk when realizing it was a boner. That explained why Harry had been all squirmy tonight. Now it was about to get fun.

"Uh, love? You got some sauce on your jeans I'm going to wipe it off, alright?" Louis suddenly said and Harry allowed him without thinking and jumped in shock when he felt the blue-eyed boy’s hand on his crotch, rubbing instantly into his dick. Fuck. 

Harry let out a long moan and slumped forward when Louis began pawing at his cock. He gasped when he felt lips lower wetly to his ear and whisper, "You've been hiding a boner from me all night you naughty boy. I think someone has to be punished." Harry whimpered. Things were escalating quickly and before he knew it Louis was zipping down his pants and pulling out his hot, hard cock causing him to moan loudly when the cold air hit it. Damn it. He knew should've worn darker jeans but he was too turned on to care.

Louis began slowly massaging his balls with one hand and rubbing with the other. It wasn't until Harry was about to yell at him to stop teasing when Louis put his tongue directly on Harry's slit and slowly began working his way down his shaft. Harry let out a long, broken moan when Louis swallowed him whole. He gripped the older boy’s hair tightly when he began bobbing up and down and swirling his tongue around his shaft. It was when Harry felt the familiar hotness in his stomach when he suddenly heard a click and it went completely dark.

"What the fuck!" Louis gasped, pulling off Harry's swollen dick as the lights went out. Harry blinked several times to get used to the darkness surrounding them and sighed. He knew this was going to happen. Bloody stupid snow storm. But fuck it, he was still too turned on to care about that right now. Louis started something and he was going to fucking finish it. It was his fault Harry was in this mess anyway.

"God dammit Louis don't stop!" Harry hissed, his hips jerking upward trying to find the hotness that was Louis' mouth.

"We lost fucking power and you still want me to give you a blow job?" Louis asked incredulously and Harry pinched him in response earning a yelp from the other, "Okay! Okay! I'll finish. But after you better do me because I'm about to fucking blow my pants if you don't cum soon." Louis snapped back and Harry pulled his hair in annoyance and Louis began sucking again, rolling his eyes at the curly haired man's insistence. Jesus Christ, were all pregnant people this snappy when horny?

After Harry came, he quickly ushered Louis over to the couch to return the favor. It wasn't until after they cleaned up and cuddled under blankets in his bed with candles lit up around the room for lighting that Harry decided this was now as a good time as ever to as the big question.

"Um...L-Louis?"

"Yes, love?" Louis asked calmly, as if sensing the other boy's nerves.

"I-I was wondering...if um...I-if you would be my boyfriend." Louis blanked for a few seconds as his heart began racing. Harry wanted him to be his boyfriend? They had been going out for about two months now but Louis thought he would be the first to ask the question since he initiated wanting to date Harry in the first place. He wasn't expecting this at all.  
"I-It's okay if you don't want to...I m-mean I completely under-" Harry was cut off when he felt a pair of lips smash into his. "I'd love to, Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late! A lot has happened today with bg and all that stuff. Anyways, this has been betaed by the ever so wonderful innocentsecrets ! Enjoy x

Harry wasn’t feeling well at all.

He was 26 weeks pregnant, almost finished with his second trimester, and his back ached with every step he took. His feet, ankles, and hands were swollen and gross. He felt the size of a whale. His belly was huge now that it held two living, growing, breathing babies in it, who were due in August since he got pregnant back in December. Louis had come with him to an appointment a while back to get the due dates of their birth so he could get everything ready, you can never be too early when it comes to being pregnant with twins. 

It was different compared to his first trimester where he was only the size of a small watermelon. He now had to switch to his paternity clothes so he could no longer wear tight pants or shirts; only baggy jumpers and stretchy leggings that Louis had oh-so-kindly bought him a few weeks ago when he couldn’t pull pants up anymore. Thankfully it was May now so he could wear more loose clothing without freezing his arse off. Unfortunately, he was more emotional and sensitive to certain things, and cried over everything. Even things that weren’t insulting or meant to be offensive. 

One time Louis joked about how his socks were boring and unimaginative and Harry started bawling. Louis freaked out and gave him cuddles and ice cream as an apology. After that Louis made sure to be more careful about what he said around Harry.

He was just miserable, but thankfully Louis made it bearable for him.

Said blue-eyed boy drops by whenever he isn’t working, basically almost constantly. He pretty much lives at Harry’s flat now and Harry isn’t complaining at all.

Louis even has his own wardrobe in Harry’s closest and keeps some of the stuff from his flat in Harry’s flat. His guitar, pictures of his family, notebooks full of tattoo designs for work, and other things are scattered around in different rooms and half of Harry’s bathroom sink is covered in Louis’ toiletries. Not that Harry minded, sometimes he would steal some of the older brunette’s shampoo so that he could smell more like him. Louis loved it when Harry smelled like him, it must have been a territorial thing Harry didn’t know about or something but if it got him more cuddles with Louis he would continue doing it for the rest of his life.

Harry might as well ask Louis to move into his flat but they haven’t discussed that yet so he would wait for the elder to bring it up. Hell, they haven’t even said the L-word yet so he shouldn’t even be thinking about moving together with Louis.

They had been dating for five months starting May 28th. They met on January 28th, and Louis loves reminding Harry about that, proud that he remembered. Harry was loving every second he spent with the older boy, and he was positive Louis felt the same way. They knew each other like the back of their hands and he had never been so close to someone before. It scared him a bit to be honest. His mum never got annoyed whenever Harry would call just to gush about Louis. 

Louis told Harry his mum and eldest youngest sister Lottie rolled their eyes whenever he mentioned Harry, in a fond way of course. Jay actually asked to have a get together in Doncaster to meet Harry, Anne, and Gemma, and he agreed after a few phone calls. It was set for the last week of May and he was excited and nervous. He really hoped Louis’ family liked him, he didn’t want to screw up and accidentally cause a family division or say something wrong. 

Speaking of Louis (as if he hadn’t done it enough already), he was spontaneous. He was just an amazing person to look at and admire. He was kind to everybody despite his punk-ish look and company he kept (Harry met Louis’ friends a few months back and they weren’t his favorite people, he mostly hung around Liam or Perrie). He helped Harry carry groceries into the car and house, and one of Harry’s most favorite things that Louis did was that he would cuddle up with him at night when the babies were acting up and rub his tummy and sing to them until Harry and them fell asleep. In return Harry would give Louis blowjobs, back rubs, and cook him delicious meals. It couldn’t get any better really.

But of course, happy things couldn’t last forever.

Louis was at work when it happened. 

Harry was putting the dishes away from the dishwasher when his phone went off, startling him and causing him to accidentally drop a glass bowl. The glass shattered all over the place. To make things worse, his feet were bare so he couldn’t walk over to get his phone without stepping or slipping in the glass and the babies were getting riled up from the loud crash, making his stomach cramp up painfully.

Whimpering, Harry gripped the counter and gritted his teeth in annoyance at the predicament he was in. He couldn’t call for Louis either since he wasn’t home and wouldn’t be for another four hours. Feeling panic grip his chest, Harry glanced around the counter for anything that could help him and he spotted a dirty dishrag on the edge of the sink. 

Maybe he could take the dish rag and set it over the glass or slide it away from him so he could get away from the glass? Yeah, that could work.

Feeling confident in his plan, Harry stood on his tip toes and slowly reached over the counter to the sink; he was literally two inches away from grabbing the dish rag when his worst nightmare happened. He slipped. Black dots danced in Harry’s eyes from the strain before he collapsed, out cold onto the floor. He was only out for about twenty minutes when woke, feeling dazed. His phone was still ringing annoyingly loudly on the counter.

Harry fumbled to get a grip on the edge of the island for a few seconds but he didn’t grab it in time, landing on his side in the sharp, pointy glass with a dull ‘thump’. Thankfully, he was wearing thick enough of a shirt where the glass couldn’t puncture his stomach or legs but his arms were another story. A few shards got stuck in his left wrist and there were a few slices on his upper arms and cheek but other than that he couldn’t feel anywhere else he might’ve gotten cut. He let out a sob of relief that his stomach or anywhere else important didn’t get cut or hurt from his fall.

Cradling his stomach, Harry slowly slid his legs out from where they were up against the fridge behind him and swiped some glass around him away lightly so he could stand up. He swayed a bit but he managed to kneel near the island where his phone lay, stilling ringing obnoxiously waiting for him to answer.

He was about grab his phone and answer it when the front door suddenly opened and a worried sounding Louis started calling his name throughout the house. Ah, fuck. Harry looked at his phone he had fourteen missed calls from Anne, Niall, and finally Louis. 

“Harry! Oh my god, baby, shit! Are you alright? Are you hurt?! Fuck! I fucking knew it was a bad idea to leave you home by yourself!” Harry suddenly felt a pair of arms cradle his body into a familiar slim, but strong chest and he started sobbing hysterically. At the time he would’ve blamed it on hormones, but he knew he was just scared because of how close he came to injure himself and his future children. 

Louis held Harry as he cried while checking the cuts on his arms and face, satisfied when he found very few bad ones. He quietly told Harry that he would patch him up once he felt well enough to move. After kissing him on the forehead, Louis settled him on the couch in the living room and went to go clean up the mess in the kitchen.

When he came back he had a first aid kit in his hands, rubbing alcohol, and two blankets. He put the blankets on the couch and opened the first aid kit and started cleaning Harry’s injuries with a concentrated frown on his face. The silence was tense.

A few minutes later Harry finally said something.

“Why are you home early?” He asked quietly, not wanting to disrupt the delicate air surrounding them.

“Anne called me. She was hysterical and aid you weren’t answering your phone when she and Niall called and I told Liam I was leaving and ran out. I tried calling you one more time but when I got home and I saw you there…on the floor surrounded by glass and blood I nearly had a god damn panic attack.” Louis let out a growl and slammed the first aid lid shut once he was finished putting little pink plasters on Harry’s cuts. He started running his hands through his short hair, taking deep breaths.

Harry jumped, feeling a bit scared. He’s never seen Louis so angry. The only fights they’ve ever had were minor bantering. The only major fight they had (it wasn’t even that bad) was when they were first dating they were play fighting and Harry accidentally hit Louis too hard in the stomach and Louis gave him quite the scare when he yowled in pain and flinched away from him. Harry thought he had really hurt Louis and the older boy wouldn’t talk to him for hours unless Harry did something for him only to find out Louis was just joking on being mad because he wanted to see what Harry would do. Harry didn’t find it very funny but, Louis won him over in a tickle fight and let Harry put make-up and nail polish on him (yes, Harry owned make-up and nail polish because it made him feel pretty, fuck off).

So, to see Louis this angry was startling. 

Harry rested his hand on Louis’ shoulder, trying to comfort him but the older boy shrugged it off. Harry flinched back in shock. 

“L-Lou?”

Silence.

“Lou, what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? Why are you so angry?”

More silence.

“Louis…Lou…Louis William Tomlinson, answer me!” Harry snapped, feeling his hormones taking over and getting angry himself. Why was Louis ignoring him? He didn’t do anything wrong! Sure, he may have gotten hurt but it’s not like he was on his deathbed or anything, or had done something to Louis! So what the hell was his problem?

“Because I fucking love you, Harry! And I fucking hate seeing you get hurt, because I can’t do shit about it! I want to protect you but I can’t because I’m at work most of the day and I worry about shit like this happening all the time. You’re so damn clumsy. Like a fucking baby giraffe just waiting to get killed by a lion. God damn it, I fucking love you, alright?!” Louis had been shouting at him and Harry froze. Louis…Louis loved him? Harry leaned back in shock, staring at the blue-eyed boy who was staring back at him, looking surprised himself at what he just said.

“L-Louis…” Harry whispered but the older boy interrupted him. “Fucking forget it, okay? I’m going to Zayn’s.” Before Louis could manage to get up and leave, Harry quickly grabbed his wrist and yanked him down causing the elder to fall into his lap, and then he smashed their lips together.

Automatically, Louis started kissing back and it started getting heated. It was a good few minutes before the two pulled back and Harry grinned at Louis widely.

“I love you too Louis.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Harry, Gemma, and Anne will meet the Tomlinson/Deakin family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be beta'd by innocentsecrets and shout out to her for encouraging me to finish this because I was about to let the fic die off from writer's block :) xx 
> 
> Also the reason why Robin isn't in this is because I forgot to add him in so let's just say he went on a business trip and couldn't make it lol

"Babe, are you ready to go? Anne and Gemma are here!" Harry heard Louis call from downstairs and Harry replied with a 'Yeah' after he finished looking at himself in the mirror, fixing his long curly locks.

He was dressed in a lace gold button up with a delicate flower pattern on the sides, black jeggings, black suede boots that had more rips and tears than he could count, and he had a soft peach nail polish painted on his fingers. After lots of reassuring from Louis about if it would be okay if Harry wore nail polish at his mum's house, he decided to put it on. Sometimes Harry feels insecure about it if he wears nail polish or make up in public but Louis has been helping him with his confidence by telling him he's beautiful whenever he wears it which has been a big help to him. Honestly, Harry wouldn't know what to do without Louis around. He would be an empty shell without his other half beside him.

Harry grabbed his phone that was on the desk chair before dashing downstairs to greet his mother and sister. Anne was the first to pull him into a large bear hug, careful of his large bump, and Gemma was soon after. 

"Hey, baby how are you? I've missed you and you're little babies." Anne gushed, rubbing Harry's tummy and Harry giggled when he felt the twins moving around at their grandmum's touch. He felt Louis step up next to him and do the same, eager to feel the babies move in his tummy. Louis has been obsessed with that lately. Ever since Harry felt the babies first move around in his tummy Louis was there in an instant, kissing and talking to them like they were his own while Harry smiled fondly down at the older boy. He truly was amazing.

Anne was dressed in a beautiful dark blue and white summer dress with her hair tied up in a loose bun and Gemma was wearing jean shorts and a frilly white blouse with her dyed blonde hair in a French braid. They both looked lovely, as always.

"I'm good, mum. Just a bit achey and sore now that I'm entering the third trimester." Harry hummed, absently rubbing his back once he thought of it. Once in a while his back would ache from the weight of the babies (and because of his bad back in general from doing too many paper routes as a kid) and his ankles would swell up along with his hands and feet but Louis gave him lovely massages and bubble baths. He always knew how to treat him well. 

Louis kissed his cheek and rubbed his lower back lovingly, "It's almost done with, love. Only a few more weeks and then those little monsters will pop out." Harry grinned and pushed his face into the elder's neck, feeling warm all over. Louis kissed his head and clapped his hands together, "Okay! So is everybody ready? The drive is a couple hours so make sure we have everything before we leave and make sure to wee first...I actually have to do that now so I'll be right back." Louis said and quickly ran off to the toilet. Harry shook his head and smiled at Anne and Gemma, "He's such a dork." He murmured fondly.

"Shush, bub. Anyways so, how's sex while pregnant?" Gemma asked bluntly and Harry choked, sputtering for a bit unsure of how to respond. Anne lightly smacked Gemma on the arm and rolled her eyes,"What she means is, is Louis treating you well, love? I know he's delt with pregnancies before because of his mother and he seems so lovely about it every time we visit but it must be weird for him with you since well...it's not his child." Anne said gently and Harry gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, mum. Louis treats me like a king and loves my babies as if they are his own. He is always rubbing my tummy and kissing them and giving me massages when i'm sore and I cook him homemade meals in return and give him all of my love. He so lovely, mum! He helps out with anything he can. Lou was helping me with the nursery just last week and actually went to Babies R Us and picked out little outfits for the twins when they arrive. And he even has the hospital bag ready in case they come early. I...I love him, mum." Harry rambled and blushed when he openly admitted to loving Louis in front of his family.

They already confessed their love for each other, sure, but he's only ever said it out loud to Louis and once in front of Niall when he came over with Zayn and Liam to play FIFA. He just really loved saying it and wanted to shout it over the roof tops so that everyone would know he loves Louis William Tomlinson.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetheart. I'm glad Louis is so loving and caring towards you and your babies. But do you think he is ready to raise his own?" Harry grinned widely, "I do. He loves kids. Every time we go to the park and go for a walk he plays footie with the little ones on the field and one time while a mum was busy a toddler fell off a swing and he patched her up and helped her return to her mum. He adores kids and I think he will love mine just as much as if they were his own." Before Anne could respond Louis returned with his favorite maroon red jumper on and his phone/charger in his hand.

"Alright, let's go! I'm sure my mum is impatiently pacing around the living room while Dan watches so let's hurry before she puts permanent indents in the carpet." Louis exclaimed and with that said the group was out the door.

They all piled into the Ranger Rover that Harry and Louis bought so they would have a bigger vehicle for the twins when they got older (Louis and Harry had a deep conversation about their future and gave each other promise rings on their anniversary the other night to say they would stick with each other through thick and thin since it was too early in the relationship for an engagement. They made love soon after and took a bubble bath with roses in it and candles all around the tub. It was very romantic and beautiful). The drive was very long and boring but it was as expected. 

Once they arrived in Doncaster and pulled into Louis' driveway Harry could see a woman looking down from a set of French windows. When she saw them she smiled and waved at them before disappearing to most likely open the door. Harry felt his nerves picking up again and fidgeted in his seat as he waited for Louis to turn off the car. Anne and Gemma were already exiting the car and as they left Louis put a comforting hand on his arm, causing Harry to look up at him with wide eyes.

"You okay, love?" Louis asked with concern.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous is all. I really hope your family likes me." Louis smiled softly at him causing the crinkles by his eyes to appear. "You will be fine, I promise. My mum already loves you and she hasn't even met you properly yet besides the occasional hello on the phone call or skype." Harry grinned and nodded, "I hope so." He mumbled softly and the two exited the car.

Jay welcomed them in with open arms and hugged everybody. And man, that woman had a death grip! Her hugs were warm and inviting though and she reminded him a lot of Louis and his hugs.

"Hello, everybody! Please, come in! Everybody is excited to meet you all! Just set your shoes in the closet and make yourselves at home in the living room. Louis your sister's are upstairs so please go get them Dan is making tea and snacks and I'm going to start supper." Jay rushed as she ushered everyone in after giving them all hugs and Louis went upstairs to greet and grab his siblings.

Harry awkwardly waddled into the living room and sat in the love seat in front of the fireplace while Anne and Gemma sat on the black leather sofa in front of the double windows that led to the backyard. It was a lovely home. Very spacious and wide, had lots of family pictures on the walls and little girl toys and baby toys everywhere. It was very homey indeed.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he hard two sets of footsteps running down the stairs and two blonde heads appeared in front of him, staring at him with curious, wide blue eyes.

"Are you, Harry?" One of the blonde girls asked and Harry quickly noticed they were twins. He remembered Louis saying that his mum had the twins gene running along in the family and Earnest and Doris were twins as well. So these two must of been Daisy and Phoebe.

"Yes, I am. It's very nice to meet you girls." Harry smiled warmly and stood up to shake their hands but instead the twins attached themselves to his sides, giving him a large double hug. Hesitantly, Harry returned the high making sure to avoid hitting his bump and the girls quickly released him.

"I'm Daisy! I think you have pretty hair. Why do you have a big belly? I thought only mummy's got big bellies?" The little girl asked innocently and Harry wasn't even offended by the question she was just so damn cute.

"Well, Daisy...I was born to have babies like a mummy but in a males body. I was born with a special ability to get pregnant unlike most men." Harry tried to explain and simply as he could. He was born with a uterus because he had a twin but the twin didn't make it and merged somehow into his body, giving him an extra set of nipples and a uterus because the other twin was female. He almost didn't make it either because the doctor's had to amputate the other twin from his body. 

"That's so cool! If you and Loubear get married are we going to be aunts?" the other little girl, Phoebe, asked excitedly and Harry grinned widely, "Yes, you will! If you want to, of course." The twins nodded excitedly and continued asking him questions until Louis came back with two other girls holding who seemed to be Earnest and Doris. Harry almost cooed at how cute the little babies looked dressed in their onsies that hat adorable little rainbows and suns all over them.

"This is Ernie and Doris, the newest set of twins and the brunette who never gets off her phone is Felicite but likes to be called Fizzy and this one with a resting bitch face ("Louis!" "I'm kidding, Lots! You know I love you") is Charlotte but she refers Lottie for short." Louis introduced and Harry smiled kindly, once again standing up to shake the girls hands who returned the favor and smiled and then went over to shake Anne and Gemma's hands as well.

Louis plopped down next to Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist, rubbing the side of his belly contently. "You doing, alright? Do you need anything?" Louis asked and Harry shook his head, content and warm with Louis next to him.

Jay and a man who Harry assumed was Dan walked in with trays of tea and little muchies in their hands and set them on the coffee table in front of them. Jay clasped her hands together and smiled widely, "Okay, so dinner should be ready in about an hour, here are some snacks in the meantime. There are a few board games behind the couch if you want to play them or the telly is available." Jay said and distractedly left to go in the kitchen to set the table. Dan sat down on the couch next to Anne and began conversation while they waited for dinner.

It wasn't exactly what Harry expected but it was nice and casual. Everybody seemed nice and lovely and he felt welcomed. He suddenly felt Louis shuffle next to him and Harry glanced over in question to see what was wrong but instead of glancing up at his face all Harry could see was the boner the older was supporting. Feeling mischievious, Harry snuck his arm around Louis and placed his hand in his lap causing the blue eyed boy to tense up. The other boy silently glared at him and all Harry did was shrug innocently in response.

After a few minutes, Harry smirked and grabbed blanket laying on the couch and moved it so it was covering their legs and up to their chests, shifting so that he was curled into Louis' side more to not make it obvious as to what he was about to do.

Louis must've gotten the idea because he moved one of the pillows closer to him as if he were cuddling it and Harry took that as his cue to unbuckle the front of his trousers and sneak his hand in. Louis froze at first, blue eyes wide, almost like he couldn't believe he was about to let Harry give him a hand job in front of their families but soon let it happen when Harry instantly rubbed at his hard cock.

This went on for a few minutes, Harry's hand rubbing harder and harder against the elder until Louis jerked a bit and let out a tiny grunt. Before they knew it, hot wet cum was staining Louis' boxers and Harry smiled at his handiwork (pun intended) before pulling out his hand and glancing around to make sure nobody was watching before licking the cum right off his hand. Louis stared at him in shock while buttoning his pants but Harry felt too smug about it to really give a damn. He knew when they got home later Louis would get revenge.

Soon after dinner was ready and they all sat at the large table, saying a quick grace for the meal and dug in. The food was delicious. Jay made a stew with beef, potatoes, carrots, celery, onions, and on the side there was mashed potatoes with a plate of cranberries as well. The meal was overall good and he watched on silently with his hand in Louis' as Jay and Anne chatted while Dan fed the twins and the girls talked about whatever girls talked about. 

As he looked on, Harry knew this was his family and that the future was bright.


End file.
